


Not So Happy Returns 1/25 - Judgement

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 1/25 - Judgement

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

* * *

**December 01 – Judgement**

Finally, after two entire Ages of walking Ennorath alone, Macalaurë, Fëanáro's last remaining son, returned to Aman and was now standing in the Máhanaxar, awaiting his doom. The Valar were sitting upon their thrones with grim faces and a great crowd of Elves had gathered to witness justice being meted out.

Eönwë, the Herald of the Elder King, counted his deeds without judging them, for Judgement was yet to come. Once Eönwë had finished his task, Námo, the Lord of Mandos, rose from his throne and gazed at the crowd.

"Is there any-one who would speak in defence of Macalaurë Fëanárion?" he asked, yet only cold silence answered him. Even Macalaurë's wife, she who had waited for him through all those ages faithfully, remained silent.

Yet when Námo was about to speak again and to announce his doom, a clear voice cried out.

"I shall speak for him!" it said, and all recognized with great surprise Celebrían, the daughter of Nerwendë Artanis.

"I shall speak for him," she repeated. "For horrible some of his deeds may have been, yet he was as a father to my beloved; a better father than Eärendil who was never there when needed. Were my Lord Elrond here, he would speak for him. As he is still lingering in Middle-earth, 'tis my place to do so in his stead."

And she turned to Macalaurë and said with simple warmth, speaking in Sindarin.

"Welcome home, Adar Maglor. I am pleased to finally meet you."

And thus Macalaurë understood that he would be forgiven, and he wept with joy.

~Fin~


End file.
